The Three Musketeers
by AlFanBoy
Summary: Three young heroes discover a secret left to them by their ancestors, the brave Three Musketeers. Together they make a new Musketeer team and continue the fight the evil their ancestors once fought. The New Musketeers fight evil bravely but they later discover a powerful secret that may end the legacy of The Three Musketeers...


**So I decided to start a new story with 2 other friends based off The Three Musketeers. This story focuses on the descendants of the original Musketeers and how they become a new team, the new Musketeers. Together they learn secrets about their ancestors, fight many battles and even gain fame but before the story begins we have to go back to the 1800s were an era ended and a new one began...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO** **or The Three Original Musketeers. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"Come, I shall tell you the tale of how we defeated over 100 enemy soldiers in the service of my country!" Porthos boasted as he went to get another drink with several people who were listening to his tales of valor. "And music, more music if you will kind sirs."

"It appears that our fellow Musketeer is shooting off his mouth again," Athos said as he watched his friend wave his arms around as he described the tale in extreme exaggeration. As much as he felt that their own tales made themselves seem larger than life, he did enjoy listening to their stories. It had been years since he had seen his old friends once they had all gone their separate ways. The only one not present was D'Artagnan, who was on a mission from the queen herself.

"Sometimes I wonder if we can live up to our own legend," Aramis said. "We are not young men anymore, especially you."

Athos let out a small huff as he took in another sip of his drink. He knew that his days were most likely numbered. During their last adventure, he could feel his reflexes slow as a harpy had managed to sneak up behind him and would have killed him, if not for Porthos. Athos placed his hand on his sword and looked over at Aramis.

"Perhaps I'm getting to old to play this game anymore. These years have been the best of my life, full of adventure and blessings, but I feel my time is coming to an end," Athos said, but Aramis was quick to interrupt.

"How about one more adventure together, just the three of us, like old times," Aramis offered, remembering a rumor he had heard. "I hear some cyclopes have been attacking villages by the coast. We go in, send them back to the pit, and you can go retire with one last adventure. What you do with your sword after that is your business; just know that I wouldn't trust another soul with it besides you."

"One last adventure? Maybe not such a bad idea," Athos said as he raised his glass up to Aramis' and hit them together cheerfully. "Tonight we drink, for tomorrow we rid the world of those who would destroy it."

Athos and Aramis got up from their table and joined Porthos in the center of a crowd of people. They told the crowd tales of defeating monsters, protecting the queen, and many other tales of increasing amazement. They drank until midnight and went to their rooms to sleep until the next morning.

The three Musketeers road toward the coast, riding for days and meeting many friends along the well, telling their stories to all those that wished to hear them. A man by the name of Alexandre Dumas said he would write them down and pass them down to his children so they could read them to their children. It wasn't long until the three arrived at a fishing village on the coast. They came up to a large group of people pulling out objects from the wreckage of a small house.

"Excuse me madam, what has happened here?" Athos asked as he looked at the destroyed building. The older woman looked at the three questioningly for a few moments before looking back at the small home.

"Another attack last night it would seem. Large men from the edge of the mountain came down and tossed large rocks at the house, destroying it instantly. What monsters could have done this?" the woman asked as she watched two figures being dragged from the house while another person placed a blanket over their bodies.

"Darn cyclopes," Porthos said out load in anger. The older woman looked at him confused for a moment, but Aramis jabbed his elbow into Porthos chest.

"What my companion means is that these men sound like cyclopes from the old tales of mythology," Athos said, trying to remedy the situation. Most humans were unable to see the monsters that plagued the land of France ever since the gods had moved there. "Don't worry, we will stop these men and bring peace back to your village."

"And what makes you three so special. Others have tried and failed, always with the same promise. I don't wish to see more people die," the woman responded.

"We are no ordinary men I assure you, we are the Three Musketeers," Athos said and recognition shown all over the woman's face. She looked at the three with wide eyes and tried desperately to find the right words to say. She called over her son and his family, who were quickly told the truth of ho the three new arrivals were.

"Please, you must spend the night at our home and venture forth in the morning. My wife and I would be honored to have you," the man said.

"Many thanks young man, this trip has been exhausting," Porthos said as he patted the man on the back. "And may I ask who has invited us into his home?"

"I apologize, my name is Alphonse and this is my wife, Rose," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulder and she placed her hand over his.

"No need to apologize my friend," Aramis said. "Your hospitality is enough of a gift."

The three asked Alphonse and Rose about the men from the mountain. From what they had heard from the villagers, the men came down once a week taking one of the inhabitants of a house, then destroying it when they left. The last house to be destroyed, a child was taken while the parents were crushed under the house. However, no one was really sure how many of the men there were as they only ever came at night or what they did with the people they take. Unfortunately, the three Musketeers new exactly what was happening to them and it wasn't a present thought. Alphonse and Rose went to their room for the night leaving the three in the living room around the fire.

"We should leave now," Athos said as he gazed at the fire. "Three demigods in one place will only draw in more monsters. We should leave now before they know we're here."

"Agreed, gather up your supplies," Aramis said to the others and they snuck out the house toward the mountain.

Athos lit a lantern as they followed a path into the hills, eventually seeing a campfire in the distance. They put out their light and walked up to the flame of the campfire, hiding behind a pile of rocks that the cyclopes had collected. The three Musketeers watched as three cyclopes sat around the fire and laughed at jokes that didn't make an sense to the three observers.

"There she is," Porthos said as he pointed his finger to a wooden cage with a small child inside. She had her legs pulled close to her chest with long black hair the extended all the way down her back, and tears running down her face. "What is the plan?"

There are three of them and three of us, I say we take them on one at a time," Aramis suggested as he reached for his sword, but Athos placed his hand over his partners and pushed the sword back into its' sheath.

"There may only be three of them, but they are much stronger than us. One on one, we may not stand a chance. Here is the plan," Athos said as he explained to them his idea, which they all quickly agreed to, taking their positions.

"Excuse me sirs, but we appear to be lost," Porthos said as he walked up to the campsite with Aramis. The three monsters turned their heads and looked at the two with evil smiles.

"We can help you, we were just about to have some dinner," the first cyclope said as he reached for a large club next to him.

"That is splendid," Porthos said as he shook Aramis' shoulder as if excited. "We are famished after our long journey in these fills."

All three cyclopes rose at the same time, standing at almost ten feet tall with large clubs in their hands. They started advancing forward, but the three failed to notice that Athos had moved behind them, out of range of their limited sight.

As two of the cyclopes moved forward in anticipation, Athos moved up, drew his sword, and ran the first of the large monsters threw with his sword. The monster instantly turned to dust and his club fell to the ground, alerting the two others to the trick. They turned around to see what had happened, only for Porthos and Aramis to stab the same one, causing it to turn to dust.

"I told you to stab the ugly one," Aramis said as they took a battle stance against the remaining giant.

"I did stab the ugly one," Porthos countered and ducked out of the way as a club went swinging over their heads. They rolled forward and regrouped with Athos and together the three prepared to attack.

"Not exactly according to plan, but I feel the odds are a bit more in our favor now," Athos said as he looked at the lone cyclope.

"You killed my brothers," the beast yelled as he picked up a rock and tossed it in the direction of the three. They moved out of its' path as it smashed into the side of the mountain, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"This is just like old times," Aramis said as he picked himself off the ground.

"You mean constantly being on the verge of death?" Porthos asked, but then picked himself up as well. "I'd have to agree with you."

"And just like old times, we destroy those that threaten others," Athos said and the three stood side by side to face the cyclope.

"Die puny humans," the monster said as he swung his club and Aramis and Porthos blocked the strike together with their blades. Athos then moved under the strike and stabbed the giant in the stomach, turning it to dust.

As they quickly celebrated their victory, Athos walked over and destroyed the lock of the cage with a single strike. The girl still sat in the back of the cage, looking nervous as even the sight of her three saviors seemed to scare the poor thing.

"Don't worry, we've come to save you," Athos said as he waved his hand toward the girl. She extended her hand out and placed inside of Athos' who gently pulled her from the cage. Once she finally crawled out, Athos picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. "See, there is nothing to fear."

The three turned around to walk back to the town below, but it was blocked off as two cyclopes walked out of the shadows to block their path. The three turned around as cyclopes began to fill the area as if they were waiting for the right moment. Athos, Aramis, and Porthos stood with their backs against each other as they faced down the army of cyclopes. Then a smaller figured walked out of the shadows into the firelight.

"The son of Neptune, the son of Dionysus, and the son of Enyo, what an honor. I was wondering how long it would take to get your attention. Do you have any idea how many innocent people had to die just to get you three to come here?" the man asked and broke into a small laugh.

"Cardinal Richelieu, we thought left the country after we brought your plan to light in front of the queen," Athos said as he kept his sword up and the girl in his other hand.

"Oh you did drive my out of the queen's good graces, but there are other people out there that would fund my plans, especially after the knowledge I have discovered," Richelieu mused as he looked at the three standing in front of him. "Plus, your swords individually would fetch a high price, but together they would make me rich beyond anyone else."

"You are even more twisted than the last time we met. You won't get what you want from us," Aramis said as he watched to make sure none of the cyclopes jumped to attack. They looked like they wouldn't wait for an order much longer as they licked their lips and shifted menacingly.

"Aramis, now isn't the time. We need a plan," Athos said as he looked at the large force. He knew that even in their prime, the force was too large to fight off.

"There is one thing we can do," Porthos said, but Athos shot him a look that quickly silenced him.

"I refuse. I will not have innocent blood on my hands, and I won't allow any one you either," Athos said and Aramis nodded in agreement.

"I on the other hand would kill as many innocent souls as I needed to achieve my plans," Richelieu said as he looked at the three. He then motioned to the cyclopes. "Rip them apart."

The cyclopes quickly charged in, swinging clubs and tossing rocks at the three. Porthos jumped into the fray, taking out two cyclopes that were focused more on showing off than attacking. Aramis helped defend Athos, who was still holding the girl while trying and avoid incoming rocks. The three moved as one, with Porthos and Aramis attacking those that got too close and Athos moving in to strike whenever they counted a monster's club.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Aramis said as he stabbed another Cyclops, but two more seemed to take his place. As he swung his sword, he was hit from behind by a massive club and tossed into the mountain side.

"Aramis!" Porthos said and ran over to his fallen comrade, but was hit in the head by a rock, sending him tumbling to the ground. Both Musketeers weakly rolled on the ground, but lacked the strength to stand on their own. Athos walked over to them as the cyclopes simply smiled as he walked, knowing the battle was over.

"What will you do now?" Richelieu said as he watched Athos stand between him and his fallen friends. Athos then turned around and placed the girl on the ground. She looked at him with nervous eyes, but he just smiled at her and brushed the hair from her face.

"Listen, when I saw to run, head for the path and don't look back no matter what you hear. Go back to the village and find someone called Rose and Alphonse, they will take care of you," Athos said and the girl nodded. He then turned to his friends, who tried to push themselves up, but only managed to get to their knees.

"It has been an honor serving with you," Aramis said as he looked up at Athos and then to Porthos. "And Porthos…you weren't always a pain to be around."

"Likewise," Porthos said with a smile and the three looked at each other.

"All for one," Athos said and lowered his sword down to the other two. He then nodded toward the girl who got ready to run away, knowing this was the sign he mentioned.

"And one for all," Porthos and Aramis said in unison. They lifted their swords up and touched them together, something they had done a hundred times before. Instantly the girl ran for the path and a bright light filled the area, blinding the cyclopes guarding the path as she ran past them.

The entire mountain seemed to shake as she ran down the hill, hearing the screams of the large men and wanting to turn around and see what was happening, but the man told her not to and she owed him her life. The light seemed to fade after a moment, but it made the mountain completely dark causing her to stop. Just then, the moon brightened and a large silver stag came out of the woods. She looked at it in amazement as it walked up to her, lowering its head and allowing her to get on. It then carried her all the way back to the village.

"Truly they were the noblest of our children," Neptune said as he gazed down at his son, Athos, and watched as the last bit of life left his body. Dionysus watched as the same fate befell his own son, Porthos, whose injuries were too great to be healed, even by Apollo. Enyo shed a tear for Aramis, who had made her proud all her life.

"Mother!" the three gods heard from the viewing pool and they all looked down to the remaining Musketeer. "A sword is a weapon meant to defend people. It should never be used against the innocent. Make sure our swords never are, please. I give my life to you as payment."

"We will send them to the corners of the Earth," Enyo suggested two the two other gods.

"Hopefully, their swords will rest in peace," Neptune announced and the three gods placed a hand over the viewing pool to fulfill his request. The three swords began to glow and float up into the air. The three points of the swords all aimed themselves in opposite directions and flew off into the sky, looking like shooting stars.

"Thank you," Aramis said as his last breath left his body.

* * *

**So there is the prologue of the fantabulous story, The Three Musketeers. I don't really know if I'll update this anytime soon because I am pretty busy with my other stories but well it all depends in the reviews...**


End file.
